


Dragon Tamer

by stupidsexysock



Series: Dragon Riders [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dragon sex, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Pregnancy, erotic birth, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidsexysock/pseuds/stupidsexysock
Summary: He pressed his palms over his stomach, trying to imagine what the pressure of eggs inside him might feel like. For an hour or two, in the very blackest hours of the night, he entertained once more the disgraceful fantasy of sending someone else in his place. He was valuable to his lord. The knights looked up to him. They needed his experience on the battlefield. Why not send a farmboy off to be bred instead?-A loyal knight is tasked with tracking down a wild dragon and bringing its clutch of eggs back to his lord.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Dragon, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Dragon Riders [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126364
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143





	1. Tracking

Cynn had always been loyal to his lord, but this new order tested even his devotion. He listened to Lord Wyman's demands, schooling his face to show nothing of the shock he felt. He only gave one sharp nod, to show he understood, before kneeling and pressing his clenched fist over his breast. "It will be done, my lord," he promised.

Troubled, he went to find Osric. The young man had recovered quickly from birthing his clutch of dragon eggs--too quickly, Osric thought. Within a week he'd been back on the training grounds, begging to practice sparring with the rest of the knights. Cynn was the master at arms, and he took his duties seriously. He'd refused to send an injured man into battle, even practice battle. 

Osric, that sweet fool, had gone and gotten the wizard involved. The wizard had assured him that birthing dragon eggs was nothing at all like birthing human babies. Osric was as hale and hearty as any of his fellows, and it would be years until he needed to bear a clutch again. Cynn had allowed him back on the field, but reluctantly, with an eye out for any signs of weakness. Osric was out of practice, but less so than he might have expected after such an ordeal, and his strength returned quickly.

After supper he took a walk out to Osric's room. While the other knights bunked in the castle, close to their lord, Osric had half a barn converted for the convenience of himself and his dragon. They were both drowsing when Cynn paused in the doorway, but the dragon's head came up when he gave a polite cough. Osric sat up, blinking sleep out of his eyes, and smiled at the man who'd trained him to fight.

Cynn had never been good with his words, and what his lord was asking of him shamed him so much he had trouble even knowing where to begin asking the questions he needed Osric to answer. He stumbled through a half-explanation until Osric caught on and said, with more sympathy than Cynn liked, "It will be months yet before the eggs hatch, and years before they reach maturity. You'll have plenty of time to grow familiar with your dragon before you're bred."

Cynn felt the tips of his ears growing hot as he said, "Lord Wyman has already promised the eggs to five younger knights, all men I recommended. He wants me--there's been a wild dragon harrying the village of Tynestowe, you see, and he wants me to... I'm not sure if I can go through with it."

Osric realized at once what Cynn was too ashamed to say. "He wants you to breed with the wild dragon, in the same way I did."

Cynn nodded, keeping his mouth tight and his stern expression firmly fixed on his face. He had no desire to be bred like a woman, but he did not want to lessen the import of Osric's ordeal by comparing it to motherhood.

Osric only smiled, and talked for far too long of what would happen to his body and his mind. Cynn tried to suppress a shudder. To be fucked in the ass by a wild beast was torture enough. Worse still was the idea of being joined to one for a lifetime, shackled not just in body but in soul.

"Thank you," he managed to say at the end of Osric's explanation. It took effort to force out the lie, but he managed, "I feel much better now."

He set off the very next day in the direction of the village. It was a full day's ride, and the final stretch of his journey was a race against twilight. Spring was well on its way, but the days still had a long way to go before the balmy endless dusks of full summer. He went at once to the house of the village alderman, who fed him a rich dinner and told him of the trouble that had come to Tynestowe. The dragon had been attacking often, carrying off livestock nearly every night, and it was growing bolder by the day. Two young men had already narrowly escaped being taken as prey themselves.

"Tell me, do you mean to kill it?" the alderman asked while his wife and children looked on with worried expressions. The eldest of his sons, Cynn noticed, was more than old enough to make a tempting treat for the dragon himself. For a moment Cynn contemplated convincing the young man to take his place, but he pushed that foolish notion out of his mind. He'd promised his lord that he would carry out this task. He never failed to keep his promises, no matter how much he wished to escape them.

"I mean to--to tame the dragon," Cynn said. His audience goggled at him, saucer-eyed. Never in living memory had a knight tamed a dragon on purpose. The story of how exactly Osric had conquered his mount was still a well-kept secret outside the castle. Lord Wyman feared what his neighbors might do if they found out that he was quietly amassing an army of dragon riders.

"How will you do it?" the youngest girl asked. "Is it very much like training a dog?"

"Not at all," Cynn snapped, feeling the tips of his ears grow hot once again. It was bad enough to speak of such things with a grown knight who'd been through it himself. He couldn't possibly explain what he was about to do to a child.

Fortunately, her mother shushed her, saying, "I'm sure it's a wizard's secret, dearest. He can't possibly reveal it or his nose will drop off."

Lord Wyman's wizard wasn't in the business of cursing anyone's noses off, but it was a fine excuse to keep his silence. Cynn gratefully turned the conversation back to the less delicate matter of finding the dragon. It struck almost ever night, but sometimes it came in from the east and other times from the north. Its hunger was so ferocious that it had even attached a prize bull, too ravenous to even be wary of the horns. Osric had assured him that meant the dragon was gathering energy, and it was very close to breeding. If he missed his chance, it would lay its eggs in the open air, and they would die without a warm body to protect them as they grew.

He gathered what information he could from the alderman and retired to bed. He'd been given a fine mattress, with the additional luxury of sleeping by himself instead of sharing with his hosts, but he spent most of the night awake and staring at the rough-hewn beams of the ceiling. Osric had warned him that the dragon would not understand his mind until many months after it bred, and so he would have to live in its lair until he could convince it to fly him back to his lord's castle. Could he really endure living that long with only a dumb beast for company? Osric had said he found plenty to entertain himself in his confinement. Cynn had never learned to read. Even if he could, he wouldn't want to know too much about what was happening to him. 

He pressed his palms over his stomach, trying to imagine what the pressure of eggs inside him might feel like. For an hour or two, in the very blackest hours of the night, he entertained once more the disgraceful fantasy of sending someone else in his place. He was valuable to his lord. The knights looked up to him. They needed his experience on the battlefield. Why not send a farmboy off to be bred instead? Again, with great effort, he pushed the thought from his mind. Lord Wyman was still counting on his to lead his knights. He needed to be the best of this new sort of knight, that was all.

He rose the next day, ate as well as his roiling stomach allowed, and set off tracking the dragon. It was no easy feat to follow a beast that travelled by air. There were no tracks at all to follow, only the villagers' vague and muddled recollections of where the dragon had flown off to. North and east seemed to be the most consistent directions, so he set off straight northeast. The land rose from rolling hills into mountainous territory there, so he thought he was heading more or less where he needed to go.

The palfrey he was riding was far from the finest horse in Lord Wyman's stable. Cynn had left his valuable charger behind, since he wasn't planning to return on horseback. If all went well, he might never ride a horse again. A feeling of disorientation seized him. He patted his mount's neck, seeking comfort in this last familiar thing.

The land rose and green grass gave way to the hardier mountain plants that thrived at higher elevations. Cynn kept going upwards. Even if he wasn't headed right for the dragon's lair, he might be able to see it flying from this vantage point. At last he found a cow's skull miles past where any farmer's cow could have wandered on its own. The flesh had been gnawed off by teeth so huge and strong they'd left long, ugly gashes in the bone itself. He'd found the dragon's trail after all.

Looking around, he spotted the opening of a cave mouth further up the mountain. It looked natural, not carved by human hands, but it was wide enough to accommodate a dragon with its wings folded. The path up was narrow and difficult. Cynn had to dismount from his horse and lead it. For the last few hundred yards it snorted and pulled back on the reins Cynn was holding, but it was too well trained to save itself, and followed him to its doom.

It was close to noon when Cynn stepped inside the cave. He hobbled the horse outside since it refused to cross the threshold. He removed its saddle and saddlebags, then the bridle and blanket. It rolled its eyes nervously and pressed its ears back as if it understood what Cynn was about to do.

He'd brought his sword and shield with him. Osric had insisted he needed neither, but he felt naked without weaponry close to hand. He'd wanted his armor too, but his hauberk was too valuable to lose, and Osric had said he wouldn't fit in it anyway. He unslung his shield from his back and pressed his forehead to the rim for a few moments before he felt brave enough to put it down on top of his bags. He propped his scabbard up beside the pile and patted the worn leather gently. Then, after a deep breath to steady himself, he walked deeper into the cave.

This was no abandoned fortress. Some walls were damp with moisture, others dry as bone. The dragon was more fastidious than he expected, since there were no carcasses rotting inside, but there were scorch marks here and there on the walls that showed it had lived here for a while. Cynn heard a low, rhythmic breathing and followed the noise down a side passage.

The dragon was sleeping. The wizard had spelled him a flameless torch to see by, with glowing symbols around the head in place of fire. Cynn held his light up and watched in fascination as it glinted off green scales that glinted with a deep jewel-like luster. The beast was coiled up around itself like a snake with its long neck resting on its own back. Its eyes were closed, its talons twitching as it dreamed, no doubt of ripping into flesh.

Cynn couldn't help a soft gasp as he beheld the size of the thing. Its body was bigger than his palfrey, bigger than even his charger. There was no way he could mate with it without being crushed until its bulk. The dragon woke up at the sound. Its head came up and it fixed him with two baleful yellow eyes. Its mouth opened to show teeth and it hissed a warning.

"I mean--I'm not here to hurt you," Cynn said, but the dragon only glared at him without comprehension. Perhaps it thought the torch was a weapon. Cynn put it on the ground off to the side and raised his hands to show he was unarmed. It neither attacked him nor retreated, only continued to stare. Moving slowly, Cynn unwound his belt and undid the clasp, dropping the leather beside the torch. He dropped his trousers and braies and stepped out of them, leaving his boots on since the floor of the cave was bare and rough rock. Finally, he pulled his tunic over his head and stood naked before the dragon.

This interested the dragon enough that it uncoiled its horrible body and slunk forward far enough to nose at him. Its breath was hot, but almost pleasant on his bare skin in comparison to the chill of the air. It sniffed him from neck to navel, paying careful attention to his midsection.

This next part took a great effort of will. Cynn turned around, exposing his backside to the dragon, and knelt on the cold stone. He felt hideously exposed. Only by closing his eyes and thinking of his vow to Lord Wyman did he avoid running. He could hear the soft rustle of scales on stone and the click of talons as the dragon moved behind him. Something hot and wet touched his ass, running up his crack in a warm lick. He trembled and hoped he didn't taste too good.

The dragon licked him a few more times before it moved forward, positioning its great bulk over his body. He felt another warm object at his rear, this one thicker than the tongue, lining itself up with his hole. He squeezed his eyelids until they hurt, but the pain was nothing compared to the sting of the dragon's cock breeching him. Although he'd decided to stay stoically silent through this ordeal, he couldn't help gasping again and letting out a dry sob at the pain of it.

At once there was a gush of fluid inside him, hot and slick. The dragon's cock pushed deeper, its passage eased. It began to pull out, and Cynn sobbed in relief that it might soon be over, but then it thrust in again. It was only fucking him further open.

This continued until the dragon's huge cock was fully seated within him, deeper by far than Cynn thought it could possibly go. He'd been run through by a sword in battle once, and survived only because the steel had miraculously missed nicking his intestines. This invasion felt deeper even than that. At least the pain was starting to fade. Perhaps he was getting used to the sensation, or perhaps it was like the pain of getting hit with a practice sword. The first few strikes stung terribly, and then as the bout wore on, the exertions of the body made each successive strike less noticeable.

The pain might be fading, but Cynn was still noticing plenty of sensations. The dragon was picking up the pace now, pounding into him with such force that he couldn't hold back his gasping each time its cock rammed into him. He opened his eyes and peeked down, craning his neck to see if his stomach was already growing with eggs. It still looked as flat as ever, but he could see his own cock bobbing in time with the dragon's thrusting. It was improbably hard, and Cynn felt ashamed of his arousal even though there was no one around to see it. His cockhead slapped against his belly in time with a particularly hard thrust, and he closed his eyes again, his ears burning.

His knees were beginning to feel chafed and raw by the time he felt a bulge at the base of the dragon's cock. It pressed up against his ass with each thrust, seeming bigger each time, too huge for him to possibly take. Panicked, he clenched down, but the pressure of his body only redoubled the dragon's efforts. He couldn't maintain the tension forever. When he relaxed, the dragon slammed into him and the whole huge swelling pushed past his rim.

His eyes watered. The first egg was inside him. It still needed to be laid, though, and the dragon's cock continued to move in and out of him with punishing force. With each thrust the egg moved further up along its cock. Cynn was crying in earnest when the egg finally popped free inside him, followed by a fresh gout of fluid. He looked down at his stomach and saw that it was no longer quite flat. His cock was still achingly hard.

The next egg followed shortly after, then a third. The fourth took a long while coming out. It got stuck right past the entrance of Cynn's hole, and every thrust rubbed it up against a spot that had him moaning. He came, feeling more ashamed than ever even as the pleasure rushed through him, so intense it left him tingling from his fingertips to his toes. At last the egg pushed free, but his cock was still hard, swinging against a belly that was rounding out with the mass of the eggs inside him.

A fifth egg pushed through his hole. Cynn was glad that it was almost over now, but as soon as that was free there was a sixth bulge pressing against his entrance. This one was the least trouble to take, and Cynn came for the second time as it popped free inside him.

At last the dragon pulled out of him. He rolled over, shivering as his ass touched the bare rock, and felt his distended belly. The skin was stretched tight over the eggs, but it wasn't so bad as all that. He remembered how hugely pregnant Osric had looked--but then, that had been almost a year. He could even practice sparring in this condition if he took care.

He got to his feet and put his clothing back on. His hands were trembling, but on the third try he managed to buckle his belt properly. "I brought a gift for you, dragon," he said, wondering how dragons liked to be addressed. Did they demand a lord's formality?

The beast stared at him without any apparent comprehension, but it followed him to the cave entrance. His belongings were still there in a neat pile, but his horse was gone. Cynn stepped out into the fading light and looked around, bewildered about how it had managed to run off with its legs hobbled. When he started to walk back down the trail to investigate further, the dragon caught him and crowded him back into the cave.

So, this was to be his home until he could convince the dragon to let him leave. At least it was a considerate host. When he tried to lie down on the bare rock, it flew off and returned shortly later with enough supplies to make a proper nest for him. Sleeping on dry moss was surprisingly comfortable, especially since he'd brought his own blankets with him. Perhaps he could convince the dragon to skin a sheep for him, although he had no idea how to tan the hide.

Never in his life had he been fucked so thoroughly. He was exhausted, and it wasn't long until he drifted into sleep. He awoke to the dragon returning and nosing at him again. It pushed at him, flipping his body over.

Osric had warned him that the dragon would want to take him often when the eggs were inside him. He'd even seen the poor man at it, hanging from a wooden frame with the weight of his swollen belly beneath him. At least it was easier to kneel on soft moss than bare stone, and his hole was still slick and open with seed. He sighed, pulled down his trousers and braies, and presented his ass once more for the dragon's use.

It came almost immediately after breeching him, just like the first time, and proceeded to pound again. In spite of everything, Cynn could feel his cock getting hard again. He tried to relax into the sensation this time instead of fighting it. It would be a very long year for him if he couldn't get used to this.

To his surprise, he felt another swelling pushing against his hole. The dragon wasn't done laying eggs in him after all. He was frightened of how big he might become, but proud that he could supply so many dragons to his lord. He tried to bear down as the dragon pushed into him, and it wasn't long before the egg was inside him.

Seven! That was surely all he could take. But there was another egg just behind that one, and then another. By the time he felt yet another egg pressing into his hole, he was sobbing again and trying to struggle away. Ten was far too many. That was twice what Osric had carried. Yes, he was bigger and sturdier, but not twice as large. Surely it couldn't manage that much. His belly had started to ache from the pressure. He should have thought to take his belt off; it was straining beneath the swell of his gut.

The final egg popped free. Cynn cried out and felt another orgasm take him in a rush. The dragon withdrew and left him again without ceremony. He turned over again to undo his belt and rub at his now painful midsection. He pulled up his shirt to examine the bulge. His skin was stretched so taunt it was shiny now, and he already looked like a woman six months pregnant. How much bigger were the eggs going to get?

He tried to pull him his trousers, but couldn't get them over his gut. He drifted off again, clutching at his stomach and praying the eggs wouldn't grow too much larger.


	2. Fighting

Cynn didn't realize the full scale of his predicament until two weeks in. As Osric had promised, the eggs grew only slowly, but he was constantly ravenous and his dragon was forced to hunt often to stuff him full of food. Once, just after it had flown off, Cynn went back to his nest and was followed in almost immediately.

"Back so soon?" he asked the dragon, looking around for a haunch of mutton or a fresh-killed chicken. The dragon had no food for him. Cynn held up his magical torch, confused. He realized that the light was playing off scales that were blue, not green.

The dragon shoved at him with his huge head, growling in increasing impatience until Cynn undid his belt and let his trousers drop. He'd have to give up trousers and braies soon unless he could find a way to bore a new hole in his belt for the buckle. The dragon took him quickly, almost as though it were in a hurry, and left immediately afterwards. Cynn was left with its seed dripping down his thighs and a fresh wave of panic cresting in his mind.

No wonder he was carrying so many eggs. He hadn't bred with just one dragon. He'd bred with _two_. Suddenly, so much of his earlier difficulty made sense. The dragon seemed to come at the village from two directions because there were two dragons. The village of Tynestowe had been so badly ransacked because there were two breeding dragons nearby desperate for food. And his horse had disappeared while he was mating with his green dragon because the blue one had snatched it. Now that he thought on it, leaving the horse outside must have alerted the blue dragon to the fact that there was a human within.

King Harold had ordered all the records of dragon riders burned. Cynn had no way of knowing if it was possibly to survive carrying two clutches of dragon eggs at the same time. The wizard would know what to do. He had to get back to his lord's castle as quickly as possible.

This proved more of a challenge than he expected. The eggs had to be inside him for much longer before he could communicate his desires to his dragons. The green dragon feared for him every time he went too far outside the cave, and hurried him back inside each time. The blue dragon waited until the green had left to hunt, and it only snuck in to fuck him quickly to leave. Cynn tried climbing on the green dragon's back when it was sleeping, but it mistook the gesture for affection, not for a desire to ride away.

Three months wore on. Cynn had no mirror and no way of examining his own body besides getting naked and looking down at the enormous swell of his belly by torchlight. He couldn't see his own cock anymore, not even when it was hard, which it often was. Osric had told him that the eggs would make him randy, but he hadn't fully prepared Cynn for how constantly he would crave sex. Perhaps it was different with two sets of eggs and two dragons to satisfy. He practically begged for the green dragon's ministrations as soon as he woke up. The moment it flew away, he was counting down the minutes until the blue appeared to satisfy him. 

He spent as much time on hands and knees as he did on his feet, even though he tried as best he could to practice with his sword and shield. Holding the shield up in front of him was becoming increasingly difficult as he had to work hard to avoid bumping the swell of his belly. He'd finally abandoned his trousers and his tunic had split down the middle under the strain. Fortunately, he'd brought several loose robes with him. They had been sewn specially for him, since he refused to wear a dress, but even he had to admit they hardly looked manly.

Within five months, he could barely practice for more than ten minutes at a stretch without getting winded. He'd abandoned his shield and resorted to sword forms only. In spite of his reduced exertions, he was constantly hungry, and even the sneaky blue dragon had started bringing him food.

At six months, he looked as bulky as Osric had when he was at term. Getting to his feet was an operation that required a dragon's help. He'd thought the contraption that had been built for Osric was undignified, but now he was beginning to see the appeal. His huge belly brushed the floor when the dragons pounded into him, and each time he came he coated its underside with his seed. There was a pool of still water deep within the cave where he could bathe, but it was frigid icemelt. Cynn thought longingly of soft mattresses and maids to heat bathwater.

He was beginning to notice the presence of the dragons in his mind, just a flicker of recognition, but enough that he thought they understood a little of what he wanted. It wasn't terribly difficult to guess. He wanted food, or sex, or sleep, or help standing so he could hobble to the cave mouth to piss. At times he felt as though he'd been reduced to a beast himself, always governed by his most animal urges.

The blue dragon's deception was bound to be found out sooner or later, with Cynn's belly growing so much faster than it should. He woke one morning to a horrible sound at the cave entrance, a spitting and growling punctuated by shrieks of rage. Neither dragon was nearby to help him. Cynn struggled onto his knees, and found his footing only by clutching at handholds in the rough cave rock. It took far too long to stagger to the cave mouth. The dragons were scrapping outside, both bleeding and gashed by the other's talons. The blue was trying to force its way in, the green was fighting to keep it out.

Cynn shuffled forward, shouting, but neither paid him any mind. It was only when he managed to force himself physically between them that they withdrew. Neither was willing to hurt him. He'd have to use that to his advantage.

He pressed a palm to his belly through his robe and reached for the tenuous connections in his mind, trying to force them to understand he needed both of them to help him. He tried to picture Lord Wyman's castle clearly in his mind, and show them all the human things he needed there. He wasn't sure they fully comprehended him, but when the green dragon snatched him up and carried him back into the cave, the blue dragon followed behind and lay down contritely beside his moss bed.

Osric had taken eleven months to get his dragon back to the castle, but by the seventh month of his own confinement Cynn had reached his limit. He was hugely pregnant, larger than Osric ever was, and if he didn't go now he wouldn't be able to ride at all. It took several days of trying, especially since he couldn't scramble up on either dragon's back without help from the other, and his first few flights were only short jaunts around the mountain before his mount landed and returned to the cave. At last, near tears with the effort of trying yet again to make them understand, he strapped on his sword and shield and thought as hard as he could that he would die if he weren't returned to the wizard's care.

This finally got through to them. They both shied away from civilization, but they loved him in their own monstrous way, or perhaps they loved the eggs he was carrying. After a great deal of struggling into position he was finally aloft and pointed in the right direction. The dragonlings inside him were developed enough within their shells to start squirming at the excitement of flight, but Cynn couldn't spare a hand to clutch at this cramping belly. He was holding on as tightly as he could to the green dragon's scales, and every time the beast banked, he worried that his bulk would shift too much and destabilize him. The blue dragon flew close behind, prepared to catch him if he felt, but he didn't want to take that change.

The dragons landed near the practice field and Cynn's knights dropped their formations and rushed forward to greet him. He'd thought he was past shame, but he felt a fresh wave of embarrassment as the blue dragon helped him down from the green's back. His robe, once so large it hung on him like a tent, strained over his massive belly and rode up to his knees. The dragonlings were still squirming in excitement, their movements visible even through the stretched fabric, and he winced as he pressed his hand against his stomach to calm them.

The wizard was sent for at once. He was helped inside, feeling at the back of his mind his dragons' shock at seeing Osric's red beast sitting calmly by the practice field. The spiral staircase up to the wizard's apothecary proved a challenge. In the end he needed two knights to help him, one on either side, and he grunted and puffed his way up every stair.

The wizard had him lie down on a cot to be examined. Cynn had fucked both dragons one after another before the flight, thinking that they might understand him better the more seed they spilled in him; he couldn't remember if it was the eggs or the seed that formed the connection between their minds. He'd done his best to clean up after, but as he spread his legs he could feel a trickle of fluid emerging from his well-used hole. He felt his ears growing hot. Surely the wizard could see the evidence that he'd been fucked so recently.

If the wizard shared his embarrassment, he didn't show it. Cynn didn't know him well, since they had little in common besides their shared devotion to their lord. He was always on the practice field, the wizard always shut away with his books unless some knight was injured badly enough to require his attention. Cynn wasn't sure if it was better or worse to have a near-stranger prodding at his belly and exploring between his legs. The wizard's soft fingers slipped inside him, and Cynn started, trying and failing to sit up.

"I'm just feeling for the eggs," the wizard said, pressing him back down with his free hand. He slipped another finger inside, meeting with hardly any resistance from Cynn's loose hole.

Cynn lay back. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to pretend this was all normal, but that only made him focus more on the sensation of the wizard's fingers pushing into him. Despite the morning's exertions, he was already getting hard again. No doubt the wizard could see his cock lengthening. At last he could feel it standing proud against the curve of his belly, leaking a little onto the stretched skin.

He mumbled an apology. The wizard only chuckled and said, "A hard cock is perfectly normal, but you're bigger than you ought to be. You're only six months along by my count."

"There were two dragons," Cynn explained. "Ten eggs."

The wizard withdrew his hand. When Cynn cracked his eyes open, the man was frowning down at him with undisguised concern. "Is that bad?" Cynn asked.

"That's far too many," the wizard said. "How did this happen? Why did you take two?"

Cynn stumbled through an explanation of the blue dragon's trickery. He'd really thought he was only being bred by one dragon. And besides, he couldn't have fended off a dragon's advances even if he'd wanted to. The wizard rose to wash his hands and page through one of the books Osric had brought back with him. "This is highly unusual. I haven't seen any mention of a rider carrying two clutches in any of the books Osric brought back. There were times when a rider took a second dragon, but only after the first died in battle."

"Is it really so bad?" Cynn asked, clutching at his stomach. The dragonlings had picked up on his panic and were thrashing about inside him. In the early months in the cave he'd managed to convince himself he could manage ten eggs, but now he was beginning to doubt whether he would survive after all.

"I'll have to find a way to manage you," the wizard told him. "The dragons have their own magic, of course, to make your body bear eggs safely. But even their power has its limits, and you've well surpassed it."

He went to work at once, looking through his books and giving Cynn the impression he'd forgotten entirely that his patient was still here. Cynn pulled his robe back over his belly and tried to ignore the way his cock was brushing against the fabric. The dragonlings kept moving. After an hour had passed, he couldn't hide his growing discomfort anymore, and let out a soft groan. The wizard looked up from the scroll he was reading, huffed in annoyance, and went to prepare a potion that would settle his clutch down.

By supper, they had a plan. Osric would fly back to the dragon riders' fortress where he had found the original texts and bring back as much information as he could. The wizard would experiment, looking for ways to save Cynn's body as the eggs grew bigger inside him. Since the dragons needed access to him, Cynn would be moved down to a converted stable, and the wizard would set up shop with him to monitor him at all times.

The whole process took nearly a week. The wizard was tetchy about leaving his precious apothecary, and only relented when he saw how slowly Cynn moved about. Soon he wouldn't be able to manage stairs at all. Cynn was treated kindly and given plenty of food while the stable was converted for his use, but by the week's end he was nearly mad with waiting. The wizard spent most of his time in the apothecary, and Cynn felt too ashamed to even attempt to pleasure himself with another man in the room. When he finally did leave, Cynn realized that he could barely reach around his own belly, and no matter how much he pawed at the bits of his cock he could grab he could only manage a weak and unsatisfying orgasm.

His new bedroom was much like Osric's only larger to accommodate both dragons together. At least they were learning to tolerate each other. As soon as he was properly along, he braced himself against the bed and let them take him each in turn, and the blue dragon only hissed a little in displeasure at being second. It made up for it by fucking him more vigorously than ever, until his belly was driven into the mattress and he couldn't hold back a shout.

He used the wooden frame only at night, so the men he'd trained wouldn't see him naked and hugely swollen with dragon eggs. He'd meant to keep at his training duties. For a while he managed, even though being on his feet was a struggle, but by the eighth month he couldn't manage to stand for even the length of a single practice bout. His back ached constantly and the dragons were always jockeying to carry him from place to place. At least they got along well enough now to curl up together at night. Occasionally, while one fucked him, the other would stretch its long tongue out to lick his straining cock.

His most surprising visitor of all was Lord Wyman himself. He entered Cynn's bedroom as he was resting, as he so often did these days. Cynn struggled to stand. 

Lord Wyman said, "You may lie back as you please." 

That was a relief. Cynn was certain that if he knelt, he'd be unable to rise without assistance. "You honor me with this visit, my lord," he said.

"Let's see this treasure you've brought back for me," Lord Wyman said. 

Cynn obligingly lifted his robe and showed his lord the dome of his stomach. His cock was hard, and he hoped his lord wouldn't be offended, but he had no control of it at all these days. His lord was the first to seem pleased by how many eggs Cynn was carrying. He stroked Cynn's stomach and told him that he was the very best of his knights, and that he'd done his duty well.

"I see you've been fucked by mightier cocks than mine," his lord said, making Cynn's ears burn hotter than ever; a trickle of dragon seed was once again emerging from his hole. "I'd still like to add a little water to the ocean."

At first Cynn didn't know what his lord was implying, and then the true meaning hit him. He'd never been fucked by a man before, but he owed his lord fidelity even in this. His lord had him position himself at the edge of the bed, with his legs in the air, and took him that way. He particularly seemed to enjoy clutching at Cynn's belly as he thrust into him. His lord's cock was perhaps a little underwhelming after so many months of being fucked by dragons, but Cynn managed a satisfactory orgasm.

He must have pleased Lord Wyman, because he took to visiting regularly. The bigger Cynn's belly got, the more excited he seemed. By this point Cynn was delighted just to get fucked without having to take the trouble to stand up for it. He would have taken anyone in the castle, from his lord to the nearest stableboy, to satisfy the constant lust his growing eggs provoked in him.

The wizard had taken to fucking him too, but in a desultory sort of way, always expressing annoyance at the trouble Cynn's clutch had caused him even as he ran his soft hands greedily over Cynn's distended gut. He kept dosing Cynn with the potion that kept the dragonlings from hurting him, along with a great number of experimental potions of his own invention. Some made him sleepy, others made him ravenously hungry. He wasn't sure whether any of them were helping keep him alive.


	3. Taming

The months wore on. Cynn's belly kept growing. Eventually he couldn't walk at all, even when he tried supporting the weight at his front with both his hands. Then it was a struggle even to sit. The dragons supported him when he needed to piss, and carried him out to the wooden frame to fuck him, but by the last month of his confinement he was gritting his teeth from the pain of his belly hanging down beneath him even as a dragon's cock was driving into him.

For the final week his cock was hard nearly all the time, and the dragons licked at him nearly all day. His belly was becoming increasingly sensitive, until just the pressure of the wizard's hands during his examinations was enough to bring him off. As he moaned and pumped his seed out onto his bare skin, the wizard sighed and went to get a damp cloth.

"Can't it be over already? Cynn asked him.

"You've got only yourself to blame," the wizard snapped. "If you wanted an easier pregnancy, you shouldn't have spread your legs for two dragons."

Cynn hadn't meant to do it, and the wizard knew it, but the strain of his pregnancy was wearing on the both of them. Osric visited him to help sometimes, but always looking worried, and he created more bother than he solved by always talking about how his own clutch hadn't been so big. Lord Wyman was the only person who seemed relentlessly cheerful about Cynn's situation.

As a matter of fact, his lord was fucking him when Cynn felt a strange new movement in his belly. His muscles cramped even as his pleasure built, and he bore down with a cry as he came. His lord left him after, believing that Cynn was only satisfied by his sexual prowess.

The wizard was off on some errand. Osric was training. No one else would come near him, still to scared of the dragons in spite of how tamely Osric's beast lolled about. Cynn clutched at his huge belly and tried not to groan as his muscles tightened again. The sensation wasn't entirely painful, with his cock still hard and leaking, but it was intense in a way that threatened to undo him. If the men training in the yard heard him shouting, they'd be too fearful to accept dragons of their own, and this clutch would need riders.

He tried his best to labor silently, spreading his legs as wide as they would go on the bed. Squatting might help the eggs drop out of him faster, but it was out of the question. Even if he did manage to get himself up on his feet, he'd only fall over from all the weight at his front. He clapped a hand over his mouth and whimpered into it as his stomach clenched up tight again, forcing the eggs further down inside him. The closest one had to be at least as far up as the length of a dragon's cock, and that was long indeed.

An hour of pushing managed to get the first egg to just inside his hole. It was bigger around that anything he'd taken before, and we was sure he couldn't get it out of him without help. The wizard still hadn't returned, and his body was still determined to push, so he panted and strained and couldn't help moaning into his hands.

Fortunately, when the egg was halfway out and stretching him impossibly wide, his body finally obliged him with an orgasm. He was so taken aback that he couldn't hold back his shout. His hole clenched one final time over the egg, then relaxed, and it popped free in a gush of the slick fluid that the eggs were always bathed in these days. He could feel the satisfaction of both his dragons in his mind. This had to be one of the blue's eggs, since it had mated him after the green, but sometime in the last few months they'd taken to thinking of their clutch as shared entirely.

He had no way of moving the already-laid egg from between his legs. The next egg was already beginning to stretch him. This time Cynn knew what to expect, and he pushed eagerly, straining until he came against his stomach a second time. He shifted his hips as much as he could, trying to make room for the next egg, which was already pressing up against his hole from the inside.

By the time he'd birthed the fourth, his strength was beginning to flag. His cock was still hard, but the movement of his muscles was growing weaker as he tired. The wizard finally came in as he was struggling to push and groaning weakly.

"You should have called for me at once," he scolded, removing the eggs to inspect and clean them. Cynn kept laboring, increasingly weak, until the wizard came back. "You're hardly pushing at all. You've got to work harder."

"I'm tired," Cynn told him.

"You still have six to go," the wizard reminded him, as if he'd forgotten exactly how many eggs he carried.

He finally managed the fifth egg, but it took nearly all his remaining strength. He could barely force his muscles to push anymore. His belly was smaller than before, but still massive, and rubbing at it provided him with no relief.

When he'd gone for too long without any movement beyond weak contractions, the wizard muttered to himself and went over to his supplies to prepare a potion. "All you need is a little more energy," he said, holding a vial of something that bubbled and steamed to Cynn's lips. The taste was vile, but once he'd got it down his muscles contracted with renewed vigor, and he birthed the sixth egg with hardly any trouble at all.

The seventh went much the same way, and then the eighth got stuck. Osric could feel it pressing against his hole, but no matter how he strained, he couldn't shift it. The wizard's potion had given his contractions too much force, and his body kept pushing against what it couldn't move until he was sobbing and begging for help.

The wizard explored the situation with his thin, clever fingers. "It's turned sideways," he reported. "I'll have to reposition it. Stop pushing."

Cynn tried to do as he commanded, and waited in terror until the wizard withdrew his hand. " _Now_ push," he said, and at last the egg slipped free.

The ninth egg was a struggle, and by the tenth even the wizard's potion wasn't much help. He'd come so many times that get another orgasm wasn't much incentive, and his overtaxed muscles were failing. He'd lost the strength to shout and even to cry, and could only manage a weak groan every time his muscles clenched.

At last the wizard, looking more sympathetic than he had in a long while, reached inside Cynn's hole to grab ahold of the egg. The wizard's hand was far narrower even at the knuckles than the widest portion of an egg, and he was for once making an effort to be gentle. Cynn could feel the wizard fumbling about inside him, trying to grasp ahold of the slippery egg. He drew on his last reserve of strength and pushed with all his might, forcing in down into the wizard's hand. One last final push, a weak pulse of seed against his now flat belly, and he was allowed at last to rest.

It took several days before he could walk again. Then his lord called him into the great hall for a formal ceremony, with all the pomp and circumstance that made Cynn's ears burn, and gave a speech about how great his service had been. He formally presented each knight who'd become a dragon rider with a silver brooch in the shape of a dragon's egg. To Osric he gave a golden brooch with a dragon in flight. Last of all, Cynn was presented with the grandest prize of them all, a golden brooch with two dragons curled about each other. In his head, his own dragons fluttered in approval; they'd never been honored with such a prize before.

Cynn looked over the massed ranks of knights with their shining brooches and realized for the first time that his lord was quietly building an army. With fifteen dragons, they'd be more than the equal of any of their neighbors, and already he'd heard talk of more expeditions to find and breed with wild dragons. How many more dragons did his lord intend to tame? And what army could stand against such power? Cynn felt a swell of pride at the thought of leading a force like that into battle.


End file.
